The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle. More particularly, the present invention relates to nozzles with reduced number of parts.
Vacuum cleaner nozzles of the type discussed here are normally made in several parts. The nozzle body itself is usually a plastic housing and, serves as a holding device for all of the operating units of the nozzle. The nozzle housing is closed towards the bottom, i.e. in the direction of the floor to be vacuumed, by a gliding sole made of steel sheet in which flow channels for the obtention of optimal suction effect and optimal dirt particle conveyance are incorporated. The flow channels are surrounded by suction sealing edges protruding in the manner of beads to achieve optimal dust collection. Furthermore a bristle holding plate which can be switched to different positions for different floor coverings by means of a pedal situated and mounted in the housing is normally provided near the gliding sole.
These known nozzles have absolutely satisfactory properties with respect to their functioning capability. It is however a disadvantage of these known nozzles that they consist of a relatively great number of components and operating units that incur relatively high manufacturing and assembly cost. This is especially significant because a vacuum cleaner nozzle of this type is a product of industrial mass production where unit costs are of critical importance.
It is the object of the instant invention to create, on basis of this state of the art, a vacuum cleaner nozzle for which the manufacturing and assembly costs are reduced while characteristics in operation remain substantially the same.